


Diseases journal

by Eurus91



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 CD-ROM + Hoagie Foil, Hurt Mac, Hurt/Comfort, Nerve Gas Poisoning, POV of Jack Dalton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: Seven pages of Diary.Seven short stories in which Jack takes care of Mac.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes part in the challenge “Diario di malattia” called on the hurt / comfort italia group - fanfiction & fanart  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/

So, I didn't even want to write this diary. But my specialist, a real one, not the massage specialist, says it's a good idea. She says ~~always her~~ that she could help me overcome the trauma. Sure. As if writing on this stupid sheet of paper that I stole along with the pen from the nurses' room ~~Hey sue me for this~~ could really help. Sure. Of course. However Mac is sleeping now. He had a rather restless sleep until a few hours ago. He has never endured the rough fabric of the hospital sheets, as well as the pillow that looks like a slice of cheddar. Let's not talk about the mattress then so uncomfortable. A spasm woke him in the middle of the night. He has stretched like a violin string. The torso in one direction and the legs in the other. It was pretty scary. Incidentally, thanks to this little show I will stop looking at the exorcist. ~~Thanks a lot Mac, you just screwed up one of my favorite movies.~~ The doctors intervened immediately, alerted by the alarms that seemed crazy, injecting something into the drip. The spasms continued, I counted five. But gradually they became weaker and eventually ceased. It must have been difficult to breathe through them, because Mac gasped like a fish out of water. They told me that the Nerve Gas poisoning was awful, but I didn't think up to this point. And yes, I'm still angry about the decision to fly Mac across the country just to get to Phoenix. The thought that it is too late and that Mac can vanish into my arms is still there. Although I feel its constant beats through my pulse, which I haven't left since we arrived and the monitors are reporting stable vital signs. It's so frustrating to see him in this bed and not being able to do anything but hold his hand and talk to him through the pain. ~~I'm pretty sure nobody will read this sheet of paper so I say it, stories to distract Mac are becoming increasingly scarce and he has a long recovery ahead.~~


	2. 3 December 2017 at 16.49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray hair, chicken soups and patience.

I am writing this page on “notes” as a reminder. So when I get new gray hair I'll know the reason. It's been a few days, Mac is out of the woods and I feel a little better. Sure, he's still sleeping most of the time. Even now. But the doctors are optimistic. When Mac was first brought to medicine and I hearing about permanent damage I was crazy. Fortunately, the gas had no consequences and ~~if there are no unforeseen events~~ he will be able to go home in a few days. Today Riley and Bozer came to see him. They didn't stay very long. because Mac gets tired easily. He nearly fell asleep in the middle of a heated conversation about which movie was better between Jurassic Park and Indiana Jones. Bozer brought a whole pot of chicken soup. Mac thanked him, with a tired smile, and promised to eat some. The doctors were enthusiastic and pushed Mac to start eating semi-solid food, even though he is still suffering from cramps.

  
We tried.

Mac was so weak that he couldn't hold the spoon. I wait patiently for him to ask for help, staring at the wobbly spoon reaching his lips with half of the original contents. When I realized he wasn't going to do it, I went over and offered to take him. He obviously refused. I would stubbornly add.

We had a fight.

In the end he accepted, he only held four spoons. I counted them. Doctors say I have to be patient.

I have a lot, we will try again tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a native speaker, therefore I apologize for any mistakes and Thank you for reading 💙


	3. December 6st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home sweet home

We are finally back home.  
Actually Mac house.   
It's been a while since I started calling Mac's house "home".   
Someone said that Home is that place where someone is waiting for you.   
I think that's the right definition.  
The boy's nervousness today has reached epic levels.   
Before knowing that he would be released, he disassembled the oximeter.   
Twice.   
And the IV pole.   
I think he wanted to exasperate the doctors and I think he succeeded very well.   
After receiving the news, for fear that the medical team would change his mind, he was ready to leave with the hospital scrubs. He was probably so tired of being locked up in that room that even exposing his bare ass all over the Phoenix would stop him.  
Thankfully Bozer brought a change of clothes on time.  
Thanks Bozer.  
As soon as we set foot in the house, he headed to his room, murmuring how much he missed his bed and that he would take a nap until dinner.   
He waved at me and slammed the door not too softly.  
For my part I let him do it and I avoided worrying too much. I avoided putting on that mother hen thing that bothers him so much, rather I went around the house doing the inventory.  
By the way, it lacks:  
-Orange juice  
-breads with seeds  
-a puzzle  
-chicken broth  
He appeared after three hours, matted hair, flushed cheeks.  
But he seemed more relaxed.  
He convinced me to let him take a shower. His arguments about him were pretty good, but I was terrified that he might pass out in the shower.  
He did that thing with his eyes. That puppy magic of hers and I said yes.  
Well I shouldn't have. He nearly passed out and almost threw up the little lunch he ate before he was discharged.  
I stitched my lips and avoided telling him how right I was, rather I gently dried it with a towel, the softest I could find. I dressed him and just before he fell asleep leaning against me, I dried that mop that is found with the Fon.  
(Though it made an odd noise and occasionally smelled of burning. It was probably a Frankestain fon)  
Now I'm here writing, after tucking him in and making sure he was still breathing.  
It was tough today


	4. December 8st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy days

Today was an interesting day.   
Mac slept most of the day, he woke up just for lunch. He said he was very hungry, but I didn't buy it. I know he said it to make me feel better. I think he feels guilty for scaring me. He was so condescending that I was tempted to take him back to the Phoenix to have him checked. He ate very little, barely a scrambled egg and a third of toast. And the scene was repeated at dinner.  
After lunch he perched on the sofa, lots of pillows to keep him and his leg comfortable. He basically did zapping for ten minutes, there seemed to be nothing that attracted his attention enough. Not even those engineering documentaries he always talks about. In the meantime I have sorted out the lunch stuff. There wasn't much to do but I know Mac and I know that everyday noises relax him. In fact after less than ten minutes he fell asleep.  
He is exhausted. He consumes the energy he earns quickly and I can see how much that scares him.  
He is having a lot of nightmares. I have a vague idea of what he dreams of. There are a lot of things in our line of work that can scare and sometimes when there are particularly bad missions (like this one) all those things get mixed up and send even the most trained agent into a spiral. I think now the biggest problem is the leg. He continues to hurt him and he refuses to take stronger painkillers with the excuse that they make him sleepy. I changed the bandage and the stitches seemed fine.  
However, I checked in with the doctor while Mac took one of his naps, he reassured me that this kind of course is normal.  
He recommended that I call him if there are any changes.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose December 1st because it is the airing date of CD-ROM + Hoagie Foil 
> 
> I'm not a native speaker, therefore I apologize for any mistakes and Thank you for reading 💙


End file.
